Nécromancia
by XxArtanisxX
Summary: Depuis toujours, Sasuke Uchiha voit les défunts qui lui rendent visite, à son grand malheur. Et puis un jour de cours en somme tout à fait banale, il se fit brusquement envoyé dans un centre pour gens malade mentalement. Mais si ce centre n'était pas ce qu'il parait être? Si toutes ces personnes atteinte ne l'étaient pas vraiment? Rating T pour l'instant, on verra après...
1. Prologue : Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiha

Prologue

Bonjour, je devrais tout d'abord me présenter, question politesse. Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiha, j'ai 16 ans et je vois les morts.

Oui, vous avez bien lu et non, vous n'avez pas de problèmes de grave dyslexie. Je vois bien les défunts. D'ailleurs, je ne fais pas que cela, puisque je leur parle aussi. Depuis ma naissance en fait, bien qu'à l'âge de 2 ans, j'en étais encore à pleurer toute les larmes de mon corps lorsqu'un spectre me faisait peur. Et ce, jusqu'à mes 13 ans. Mais je tiens à dire que cela était tout à fait légitime, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui à la capactié de dialoguer avec un être fraichement enterré dans le cimetière le plus proche, la cervelle pendante et accusant son employeur d'y être aller un peu fort sur les coups de batte...

J'estime alors que c'est tout a fait légitime d'être legèrement effrayé.

J'aurai très bien pu dénoncé l'assassinat de cet homme à la police, ou alors faire mon possible pour aider ce pauvre maccabé. Mais je pense que si j'avais procclamé que Jack Yvan ( oui c'était un étranger) avait été sauvagement battu à mort par son employeur de bureau parce qu'il l'avait retrouver avec sa femme dans le lit conjugal , je crois que j'aurai été arréter sans autre forme de procés. Alors oui, j'étais condamné à écouter ces gens me demander mon aide sans jamais faire quoique ce soit. Pas que j'aurai aimé le faire de toute façon. Je n'avais aucune envie de m'occupé des affaires des morts, je n'avais pas que cela à faire. J'étais bien trop précoccupé par ma propre vie pour m'interresser à celles des autres,décédés de surcroit.

Tout cela pour dire que j'étais en train de marcher vers le lycée, avec à mes côté ce bon vieux Jack Yvan. Il semblerait qu'il m'ait adopter celui-là. D'habitude, ils me fichent la paix lorsque je leur disaient que je ne leur offrirai pas mon aide. Mais apparemment, j'avais à faire à une forte tête.

_ S'il te plait Sasuke-kun... 

_ Bon sang ! Cela fait bientôt 4 ans que tu es mort imbécile, arrête pour l'amour du ciel de me demander de te venger parce que je ne le ferai pas! je ne le ferai jamais copmris ?! part! depuis que t'es ici tu n'as jamais vu...je sais pas moi, la jolie lumière blanche attirante qui te fait dire que tu dois partir de ce monde cruel ?! va rejoindre les anges tout nu flottant sur les nuages et jouant de la harpe bordel de merde!

Apparament, mon beau discours ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid (evidemment, il ne peux plus vraiment ressentir la température )

_ Eh gamin, ca fait maintenant 4 ans que toi, tu passe pour un taré dans la rue à gueuler tout seul.

Et en effet, je vis alors plusieurs personnes habitant tout près me regarder avec une légère frayeur dans les yeux. Je vis même une maman protéger son enfant de mon regard, lui détournant la tête de ma personne. Je vis aussi une mémé en train de me contemplait comme si la peste noire avait décidé de se réincarner en moi.

Pas que je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de regard, il m'arrive souvent de m'engueuler avec mon fantôme (oui c'est le mien à présent) dans la rue. Malheureusement, il y a toujours quelques personnes autour lorsque cela arrive. Et comme à mon habitde, je ne trouve rien d'autre à faire que de baisser les yeux, rougir violemment et m'enfuir en courant.

" Stupide fantôme!"

Bonjour, je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiha et les gens me prennent pour un cinglé...


	2. Chapitre 1: Une banale journée de cours

Bonjour ! j'ai oublié de le mettre dans le prologue alors le voilà :

Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient pas, juste quelques personnages.

chapitre 1

Une fois arrivé devant le grand portail, j'aperçus brièvement le fantôme de l'ancien professeur d'histoire de cette école. Il m'avait annoncé une fois qu'il s'était sucidé parce que ses dettes étaient trop importantes. Pauvre homme...

Comme à son habitude, il vint vers moi, drapé d'un costume de l'ancienne époque, et me salua d'une voix sévère. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'un gars s'étant jeté du haut de sa fenêtre.

_Bien le bonjour, jeune homme. Vous êtes encore une fois en avance, je me dois de vous félicité encore une fois pour ce remarquable dévouement à l'aprentissage scolaire. Les gens d'aujourd'hui sont tellement paresseux que cela en devient pathétique.

J'émis un rire nerveux, bien que faiblement car je n'étais pas seul, un petit groupe d'élève attendait devant le lycée à quelques mètres de là où je me trouver. Ils étaient en train de fumer des joints apparement. Oui, les gens d'aujourd'hui peuvent être considerer comme pathétique, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que les gens d'avant ne l'étaient pas tout autant.

_ Moi, je dis avant tout que le gamin à surtout besoin d'une vie sociale, le pauvre est toujours tout seul. Fit jack, de sa voix trainante.

_La ferme... marmonais-je avant de poursuivre. Et merci Professeur pour votre...compliment.

Monsieur Professeur (oui, je ne connais toujours pas son nom alors je l'appelle ainsi) hocha sèchement la tête sans répondre...je n'en attendais pas vraiment une de toute manière.

La demi-heure restante avant l'ouverture du portail du lycée se passa dans le silence. Enfin, pour le groupe assit à plusieurs pas de là. Pour ma part, je devais supporter les jérémiades de Jack qui commentait chaque passant. IL se moquait la plupart du temps des vetements qu'ils portaient, de la coiffure qu'ils avaient ou tout simplement pour continuer de parler incessament, parce que, évidemment, Monsieur n'aime pas le silence.

Quant à moi, j'aimerai bien l'avoir au moins une fois dans ma vie, le silence. 

La plupart des gens croient que je suis une personne taciturne, qui ne parle pas et qui n'as pas vraiment d'amis. Eh bien, ils n'ont tout simplement pas cotoyé des fantômes absolument bruyant durant toute leur vie...il est normal que je cherche un peu de tranquilité auprès des vivants puisque je devais dubir d'incessant bavardage venant des morts. Le pire, question bruit, ce sont les cimetières. Oui c'est absolument ironique mais c'est un véritable regroupement là bas, entre les enterrements, les visites de la familles etc... Tout simplement insupportable!

Enfin bref, tout cela pour finalement dire que les morts font parfois plus de bruits que les vivants, ironique n'est-ce pas?

J'entendis la cloche sonner, et vis le portail s'ouvrir. En pestant contre Jack qui faisait toujours le mariole à mes côtés, je m'engagea dans la cour immense, le gigantesque établissement scolaire nous faisant face. Et comme toujours, Monsieur Professeur resta devant le portail, surveillant les élèves entrant.

Je tiens à annoncer qu'au départ, le lycée d'Oto n'était pas mon premier choix d'école. Mais mes parents voulaient malheureusement m'inscrire dans un riche établissement privé. Ici il n'y à que des gosses de riches qui n'ont aucune considération pour un petit boursier comme moi. Bien sur, mes parents n'avaient pas de problèmes financier mais ils n'étaient pas pour autant milliardaires. Heureusement que mon frère leur envoie de l'argent tout les mois, lui qui à si bien réussit sa vie.

Oui, j'ai certaines rancunes envers Itachi, mon grand frère de 26 ans. Après de grandes études, qu'ils n'avaient évidemment pas besoin de finir puisque Monsieur était un génie, il nous a quitté moi et nos parents pour emménager à New York, avec sa nouvelle femme américaine, riche de surcroit. Rien que ça...

Depuis, il nous envoie de l'argent pour boucler les fins de mois et facilite grandement la vie de Papa et Maman. Bien sur, je suis soulagé qu'il pense encore à nous là d'où il est, tranquillement installé dans son jacuzzi dans un des quartiers les plus huppé de la ville. Mail le fait qu'il m'ait abandonné pour cette fille m'étais resté en travers de la gorge.

étant dans mes pensées, j'entendis à peine Jack me hurler un "attention !" que je percuta violemment quelque chose pour finalement m'écraser par terre.

_ Merde Uchiha fait attention! s'écria le gars que j'avais bousculé.

Je me relevai et vis que c'était, à ma plus grande horreur, Shotaro, une des brutes épaisse du lycée. Moi qui croyais qu'un lycée de riche n'acceuillait que des gens de grande classe, je m'étais vraisemblablement trompé. Et encore, ce mec n'est pas une exception...après tout, je cotoie assez souvent son groupe de mâle bourrés de muscles et de téstostérones...mais pas dans le bon sens du terme.

Je baissai la tête et m'excusa du bout des lèvres, m'insultant sur mon manque de répartie en public.

_ Quoi, j'ai pas compris, tu peux répété ?! me cria l'idiot sans cervelle et apparement sourd.

Je rougis encore plus si cela était possible car il avait attiré un troupeau de personnes qui se regroupa autour de nous. Je gardais cependant le silence, pas prêt de m'excuser une autre fois.

_ Sale..!

_ Puis-je vous demander ce que vous êtes en train de fabriquer? intervint la voix calme du professeur Umino Iruka.

Je leva la tête vers mon sauveur, puisque j'avais rentrer ma tête dans les épaules avec la peur de me faire frapper par Shotaro. (Quel nom stupide, comme lui)

J'avais encore des bleus sur le ventre à cause de son groupe d'attardé qui m'avaient roués de coup il y a trois jours.

_ Rien Iruka-sensei, une simple discussion entre camarades de classe, déclara Shotaro d'une voix hésitante.

Pas très courageux quand il s'agit de faire face aux conséquences, pas vrai gros balourd?

_ Alors qu'attendez-vous ? deguerpissez.

Ils ne se sont pas faire prier, et tout le monde évacua le couloir, me laissant seul avec Iruka.

_ Merci, Professeur. Fsi-je en m'inclinant poliment.

Il me tapota l'épaule en souriant. Je ne connaissais pas de personne aussi gentilles que cet homme. Il était la bonté incarné sur terre, c'était absolument fascinant de voir à quel point son sourire semblait si sincère. Jamais vu ça.

Tiens? où est Jack? je l'avais oublié celui-là...

_Bouh !

Je sursautai violemment, lachant un petit cri pas vraiment masculin mais je le nierai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, m'attirant un regard surpris et décontenancé d'Iruka.

_ Tout va bien Sasuke ? me demande-il inquiet.

_ Oui, oui...juste une petite crampe.

Oui, c'était une excuse bidon. Mais je venais d'avoir la peur de ma vie avec ce stupide fantôme. Crétin de d'esprit turbulent ! il est arrivé derrière moi furtivement le con !

_ désolé, je voulais tester une petite blague que les vivants ont tendance à faire lorsqu'il s'agit de fantôme. C'est encore mieux si c'est moi qui le fait pas vrai ? me questionna le con en question.

" évidemment, ça fait plus peur quand c'est un mort qui fait la blague...je me demande pourquoi il devait la faire juste après six ans de décés...il aurait pu le faire avant connaissant le personnage, c'est vraiment une farce idiote."

Mon esprit revint vers mon professeur qui était resté silencieux et me regardait suspicieux. Comme à peu près tout le monde lorsqu'ils passaient plus d'une minute en ma présence. Mais je ne peux pas parler aux morts et aux vivants à la fois bon sang...

Puis la cloche sonna une deuxième fois, signalant le commencement des cours.

_ Euh, je vais aller en cours Professeur...

Il hocha la tête :

_ Oui...fait donc cela.

Puis je courus dans les corridors maintenant presque vide et entra dans la salle de science, tombant nez à nez avec Takumi-sensei.

_ Alors, en retard Uchiha-san ? fit froidement le prof de science.

Je ne l'ai jamais aimé celui-là. D'ailleurs, personne ne l'aime. Son caractère correspond tout à fait avec son physique. Ils étaient tous les deux immondes . Avec sa manière rude de descendre les élèves à chaque erreurs qu'ils faisaient, les méprisants, non, en effet il n'était pas très populaire. Il avait un visage maigre et pâle qui étaient encadré par de grand mèches de cheveux noirs, ses lunettes souligné ses petits yeux globuleux et son nez crochu. Il détestait tout le monde, moi en particulier.

Imaginer si ce gars méprisait les élèves de cette école, riche et de bonne classe sociale...qu'en est-il de moi, le pire de tous? celui qui est entrée dans cette école grâce à l'argent de sa bourse d'étude, le prolétaire...mais il y a une chose qu'il ne supporte pas, c'est mon manque de lacune et la facilité que j'ai à avoir d'excellentes notes dans son cours. Oui, je suis assez douée en Science et cela le fait vomir.

_ Qu'attendez-vous bêtement? asseyez-vous.

Personne n'ose rire, bien que ce ne soit pas l'envie qui leur manque je présume. Je m'avancais vers ma place lorsque j'entendis Jack pronconcer à côté de moi:

_ Il doit être sexuellement frustré...

J'émis un bref rire, me retenant contre l'éclat et m'assis. Heureusement que Takumi n'avait pas entendu. Sexuellement frustré? avait-il déjà eut des relations d'ailleurs? surement pas, qui voudrait d'un professeur acariâtre et méprisable, laid de surcroit?

Et le cours se déroula comme à son habitude, bercé par le remarques désagréable du professeur et des commentaires loufoque de Jack. 

J'adore les mercredi matin...


	3. Chapitre 2: retour à la maison

Disclaimer: Naruto ne m'appartient pas, juste quelques persos

Chapitre 2

_ Je suis rentré! m'écriai-je depuis le hall de la maison.

_ Et moi aussi ! fit Jack, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Je secouai la tête d'exaspération et passa au travers de son corps ectoplasmique afin de prendre le chemin vers la cuisine où m'attendai surement maman.

_ Personne ne peut t'entendre et tu t'entête...

_ J'ai l'impression d'être vivant quand je le dit.

Je ne répondit rien, faisant mine de ne pas voir la sombre expression qui s'était installer sur le visage de Jack et la voix de ma mère résonna dans la maison.

_ Sasuke Uchiha!

Puis brusquement, elle apparut devant moi, le regard iqnuiet et sévère, me deshabillant du regard.

_Tu peux me dire ce que c'est que cela, jeune homme ?

Elle me pointa du doigt et balaya mon corps, un air furieux s'affichant sur son faciès.

Oui c'est vrai que je ne vous aie toujours pas parler de mon nouveau style vestimentaire. Bien que cela s'est fait contre mon gré, comme à mon habitude. Pour faire un court résumé, j'ai récemment l'habitude (c'est à dire depuis aujourd'hui en fait) de me faire balancer dans le seul lac de notre petite ville pas si loin du lycée par Shotaro et ses petits amis atrophiés du cerveau. Du coup, me voilà trempé de la tête au pieds, Jack se dandinant de rire à côté de moi et ma mère me scrutant furieusement, ses yeux de tueurs en série me filant la chair de poule. Il ne faut vraiment pas mettre ma mère en colère.

_ Euh...une soudaine envie d'aller nager ? Fis-je, d'une petite voix de souris au bord de l'agonie.

Elle haussa un sourcil, tic que je lui avait repris (vive la génétique) et déclara :

_ Tu te fiche vraiment de moi n'est-ce pas ?

_ …..non ?

Quel con ! C'était une question rhétorique, en clair, elle n'attendait visiblement pas de réponse ou alors, pas celle-ci ! Je suis vraiment stupide parfois... 

_ Tu es vraiment stupide parfois...déclara solennellement Jack.

Merci Jack !

Je retourne mon attention sur ma mère, et prononça :

_ Je suis désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées et j'ai pas vu arriver le vélo en face de moi, du coup je me suis poussé trop violemment et...plouf !

Elle leva les yeux aux ciel tendis que je priai pour qu'elle me croit. Si il y a bien une chose que je ne dirai jamais à ma mère, c'était bien la maltraitance que je vivais aux lycée. Elle serait bien capable d'aller voir les responsable et de faire un scandale devant toute l'école. Mais avant cela, elle le dirait à Papa et lui, il ne se gênerait pas pour aller leur faire la fête à ces gars. Shotaro et ses amis ont beau avoir une tonne de muscle en guise de bras, ils n'avaient pas la moitié des techniques en arts martiaux de mon père.

_ Monte à la salle de bain et prend une douche ….pourquoi j'ai accouché d'un enfant si tête en l'air ?

Excuse moi d'être si petit et frêle que je ne pourrai même pas me défendre contre trois bêtes de muscle ! Je tiens simplement ma physiologie de toi maman.

Je fis ce qu'elle dit et monte les escaliers en direction de la salle de bains.

Je me souviens, lorsque j'étais plus jeune, quand Itachi étudiai encore et que nous étions pauvre, nous habitions dans un minuscule appartement dans un des quartiers les moins fréquentable de la petite ville d'Oto. Nous avions à peine de quoi manger toute la semaine et notre salle de bain se composer d'un bac à douche et d'un lavabo qui menaçait de tomber en ruine.

C'est en regardant la jolie baignoire et le carrelage parfaitement neuf que j'oubliai quelques instants ma rancune envers mon frère qui nous à tellement aidé afin que nous puissions déménagé dans une maison sécurisé. Bien sur, c'était avec l'argent de sa copine mais bon, c'était ça où on continuait notre train-train quotidien dans notre pauvre baraque usée.

Je me déshabilla et entra dans la baignoire, savourant l'eau brûlante sur mon corps pâle qui devenait progressivement rouge à la chaleur de l'eau.

_ Salut, Je te dérange pas j'espère ? Me fit Jack

Je fis un bond et couvre alors mon corps face à son regard amusé.

_ Dégage espèce de pervers !

_ désolé gamin mais tu n'es pas vraiment mon genre. Je les préfère avec de gros seins et un va-

_Stop, je veux plus rien entendre ! Juste dégage !

Il se marra tout seul et traversa la porte, me laissant seule et rougissant dans l'eau chaude. Oui, j'étais mal à l'aise avec ce genre de chose et malheureusement très pudique ce qui m'empêchait d'avoir une petite amie. Ça et le fait que mes bras en petits bâtonnets n'attiraient pas beaucoup la gente féminine. Quant à la gente masculine, la seule que je fréquentait s'amuser à m'envoyer dans le lac ou à me jeter dans les bennes à ordure.

_ Chérie, ça va ? Je t'ai entendu crier. Fis maman derrière la porte de la salle d'eau.

_ Oui c'est rien, j'ai un peu glisser dans la baignoire !

Elle ne dit rien mais j'entendis son grand soupir exaspérer depuis ici.

_ très bien, mais ne reste pas trop longtemps dans l'eau.

Puis elle s'en alla tandis que je soupirer de soulagement. Je tenais à vous dire aussi que mes parents ne savaient pas pour mon... « don » bien que j'appellerai ça une malédiction. Lorsque j'étais encore à mon âge d'innocence, Papa et Maman croyais simplement que je parlais à mon ami imaginaire comme la plupart des enfants. Mais j'avais beau leur dire que je n'étais pas le cas ( ce n'étaient vraiment pas mes amis...), ils ne m'écoutaient pas où alors hochaient stupidement la tête tout en me disant combien mon ami imaginaire était gentil. Et puis, au fil du temps, j'ai compris que cela ne servait à rien de dire aux gens que l'on parlait aux fantôme car soit ils vous prennent pour un fou, soient ils vous évitent comme on essaie d'éviter une maladie contagieuse telle que la varicelle...ou les deux. Bref, c'était une mauvaise idée, c'est une expérience vécue.

Quand j'avais 11 ans, je m'étais fait un ami. Je lui avait parlé de mon secret, tout excité sur le fait qu'il était la première personne à qui je le disais. Il m'as juste raconter que j'étais taré et il ne m'as plus jamais reparler.

Et maintenant, ce fameux ami du collège est devenu une des brutes qui me balançait dans les bennes à ordures. Il s'appelle Akise et c'est le meilleur ami de Shotaro.

Enfin bref, ne jamais raconté que je voyais les morts, sous peine d'être considéré encore plus taré que je ne le paraissait aux yeux des gens. C'était ma règle d'or.

Et surtout, j'avais peur que mes parents ne soient comme Akise. Qu'ils me traitent de cinglé puis qu'ils me renient. Et encore, ça, c'est si ils me croient.

Les gens sons tellement réticents face au paranormal. Ils ne croient à rien si ce n'est en ce qu'ils voient.

Une fois lavé, je me sécha et enfila mon jolie pyjama bleu ciel bordé de petits chats. Je tiens à préciser que je porte cette horreur contre mon gré. C'est un cadeau de maman pour mon 14eme anniversaire et oui, je n'avais pas grandi depuis. Moi qui proclamait lors de mes 10 ans que je serai aussi grand que Papa qui faisait un beau 1m80, je me retrouvais avec la taille de maman avec mes 1m63. En fait, j'ai absolument tout pris de ma mère tandis que Itachi à tout pris de Papa.

J'avais une peau excessivement pâle, des cheveux aussi sombre que mes yeux, un petit nez légèrement retroussé ainsi qu'une petite bouche, la lèvre inférieure légèrement plus bombée que la lèvre supérieure. J'ai aussi hérité du caractère têtu de ma mère. Par contre, ma timidité excessive, c'est moi qui me la suis forgée. Car aucun de mes parents n'étaient réservé.

J'allai dans ma chambre décoré d'une simple tapisserie bleue (oui j'aime cette couleur) et m'allongea quelques minutes. Je sentais encore la douleur des ecchymoses causé par Shotaro, Akise et l'autre gars dont je ne connaissais pas le nom.

_ Alors, bonne douche ? Fit Jack

Je hochai la tête, plongée dans mes pensées.

Quelque fois, je me demande s'il était possible qu'une autre vie m'attendait, ailleurs qu'ici.

A suivre...


	4. Chapitre 3: Direction, le cimetière

Diclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient pas à par quelques personnages

Chapitre 3

J'adore le Samedi. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai tout simplement envie de dire que j'adorais le Samedi, cela me fait presque oublier à quel point je le déteste. Vous vous demandais sûrement tous pourquoi. Ou pas. Peut être pensez-vous simplement « Allez, Sasuke, bouge toi, on à pas toute la journée » .

De toute façon, peu de gens ont rarement toute la journée, ais-je remarqué. Mais je vais vous le dire, pourquoi je n'aime pas le Samedi, en particulier celui-ci voyez-vous.

Aujourd'hui, nous allons rendre visite à une vieille tante de la famille. Jusque là, tout va pour le mieux, vous vous dites sûrement que je vais tout simplement voir un membre de ma famille. Et bien oui, je vais bien visiter quelqu'un de ma famille...le problème, c'est que cette vieille tante que je n'ai pratiquement connu qu'au berceau et le début de mon enfance habitait un joli cercueil, enterré six pieds sous terre sous une pierre tombale avec écrit « repose en paix » marqué dessus.

Voila pourquoi je n'aime pas particulièrement ce Samedi. Mes tympans en souffrent déjà. J'imagine déjà la horde d'esprits tournants autour de moi à la recherche de quelqu'un pour apaiser leur tourments. Quelque chose de particulièrement bruyant en somme. Tout ce que j'aime !

Au cas où vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué, cette phrase était purement ironique.

_ Et bien ? Fit ma mère, en me fixant. Tu tire une de ces tête, on dirait que quelqu'un est mort...

Elle eut l'air amusée tandis que je levai les yeux aux ciel. IL est sur que je ne tiens pas mon humour de ma très chère maman.

_ Sérieusement Maman ? Tu te crois subtile peut-être ?

Je sentis une tape sur ma tête alors qu'elle me fusillait de son regard sombre.

_ A qui crois-tu parlé jeune homme ?

_ Désolé...

C'est tout le temps comme cela avec ma mère, je m'écrase. Je n'ai rien à redire sur l'autorité de mon père, mais ma mère à en quelque sorte un don dans ce qui est de faire peur par un regard bien placé et une menace à la volée. Quand j'étais plus petit, je m'entraînais face à mon miroir afin de lui ressembler et de recopier son fameux regard de la mort qui tue. Cela n'as pas été très concluant au final car si je pouvais effectivement servir mes yeux de la mort made-in Uchiha a quelqu'un, la personne en question me scruterai de haut en bas avant d'étouffer son rire. Et bien oui, j'avais beau avoir un regard de sérial killer, j'avais manifestement oublier le corps musclé avec. Donc oui, je ressemblais plus à un chaton en colère lorsque je faisais cela...Pourtant, cela marche si bien avec maman, et elle n'est pas un modèle en bodybuildeur !

_ Bah alors chaton ? Tu va me dire ce qui t'arrive oui ?

Je crois que c'est la goutte d'eau là...

_ Maman ! Criais-je, boudeur.

Elle éclata de rire et m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

_ Je sais que tu n'aime pas que je t'appelle ainsi... 

_ Alors pourquoi tu le fais ?

_ Bah, parce que moi, j'aime !

Et elle m'offrit un grand sourire colgate. Et je sais que face à ce sourire, même Jack l'éventreur ne pourrais pas résister de la laisser en vie et de ne pas la découper en plusieurs petits morceaux. Ce sourire à la particularité de faire fondre la colère des gens, comme la mienne en ce moment...

Je souffla par le nez en guise d'irritation et demanda :

_ Où est Papa ?

_ Il arrive, il finit de mettre son costume.

Puis nous restions plusieurs minutes dans le silence. Le silence... ? Où est Jack ?

_ Je suis là.

Je me retourna légèrement et aperçus Jack, tout souriant. Un peu trop souriant d'ailleurs...  
Je me déplaça un peu en retrait afin que ma mère ne m'entende pas parler :

_ Pourquoi une telle bonne humeur ?

Il eut l'air étonnée puis rigola un peu, comme si il était légèrement pompette.

_ Tu me demande pourquoi ? Mais aujourd'hui est un jour de fête voyons ! Nous accueillons un nouveau membre dans l'heureuse famille des décédés ! D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas l'air particulièrement touché par sa mort...

_ Eh bien, je ne l'ai pratiquement pas connu alors c'est comme si j'avais en quelque sorte perdu...mon animal en peluche. Ça me rend triste mais ça passera vite.

Il hocha la tête, l'air de comprendre. Je me demande si il à regretté quelque chose avant de mourir ? Ça serait logique, mais je ne me vois pas lui demander. Qu'est ce qui lui ai passé par la tête pour avoir coucher avec la femme de son employeur ? L'aimer-t-il tellement qu'il aurait pu mourir pour elle ? L'as-t-il fait en connaissance de cause ? Et la femme, qu'est-elle devenue ?

Je secoue la tête, décidé à ne plus y penser.

_ Je suis prêt, nous pouvons y aller. Fis mon père du haut des escaliers.

_ C'est pas trop tôt ! Fis ma mère un peu irrité.

Parfois, on dirait que les rôles époux/épouses s'échangent avec ces deux là. En faite, ma mère à quelques fois l'air plus virile que mon propre père...ça fait peur.

_ Tu as encore mal fait ta cravate ! S'insurgea-t-elle.

Elle s'avança pour lui refaire sa maudite cravate. La tendresse que mit ma mère à la lui refaire me fait prendre à chaque fois conscience a quel point, malgré sa rudesse, ma mère est si douce et tendre avec nous et combien elle aimait mon père. Je souris doucement.

Moi au moins, je savais faire les cravates.

Nous sommes en ce moment dans la voiture familiale. Oui, je dis la voiture familiale car nous en avons deux. Celle-ci et celle de Papa, une Corvette qu'il conduit pour aller au travail et se vanter auprès de ses collègues. Oui, ça à beau être mon père, il reste un homme avant tout.

Durant le trajet, mon père au volant, ma mère à ses côtés et moi et jack derrière, la voiture était assez animé. Pas dans le sens où mes parents et moi discutions. Non, en fait, nous on aime rester dans le silence lorsque l'on est sur la route, truc de famille.

En fait, Jack me parlait. Comme d'habitude. Mais il le fait exprès parce qu'il sait que je ne pourrai pas répondre tant que les parents seront là. Satané fantôme de mes deux !

_ Et alors là, j'ai vu deux mémé qui se frappées avec leur sac de courses, ce qui en soit était tout à fait marrant quand on sait qu'elles sont mortes toutes les deux en sortant du carrefour du coin...

Mais ta gueule ! Je me fous de ces mamies moi ! Qu'elles reposent en paix une fois pour toute !

Et ce fut comme ça durant tout le trajet jusqu'au cimetière. J'aime les voyage en voiture.

C'était toujours ironique...

A suivre...


	5. Chapitre 4: Aiko

Diclamair : Naruto ne m'appartient pas, justes quelques persos.

Chapitre 4

Je voyais autour de nous, la nombreuse famille Uchiha, de naissance ou par alliance se rassemblée autour de la tombe de la vieille tante Aiko Uchiha. La plupart étaient en train de pleurer, d'autres se forcer à le faire. Mes parents, à côtés de moi restaient silencieux, la tête basse en un signe de recueillement. Et bien quant à moi, vous l'aurez devinez, j'espérais que mon manque de réaction ne se remarquera pas. Je ne savais pas du tout quoi faire tellement j'étais mal à l'aise.

Sur la photo posée à côté de la pierre tombale, je vis une vieille dame d'une soixantaine d'années, les traits strictes et je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, les yeux infiniment tristes. Ses lèvres étaient pincés dans une éternelle sévérité et je savais qu'elle n'étais plus heureuse depuis longtemps.

J'ai cru entendre que les circonstances de sa mort étaient tragique. Un accident de voiture. Apparemment, la pauvre n'avaient pas vu le camion déboulé à l'angle du carrefour.

Autour de moi, dans le mondes des limbes, les esprits parlaient à tout vas. Certains cherchaient de l'aide en ma personne (je les ignorés tout simplement), d'autres s'étaient rapprochés par curiosité face à la tombe de Aiko.

Et puis je la vis, juste à côtés de son mari en pleurs. Elle le regardait fixement, sans expression. Pourtant, j'avais aperçu dans son regard quelque chose. C'était mauvais. Mal. Elle avait mal, je le sentais mais pourquoi ? Était-elle triste que son fiancé soit dans cet état à cause d'elle ?

A la fin des funérailles, nous partîmes tous mais, moi, je m'éclipsa furtivement, suivant Aiko Uchiha et son mari au visages couverts de larmes plus loin.

Une fois tout le monde partis, Saburo Uchiha (le prénom du mari si je me souviens bien) fouilla dans sa poche antérieur de son pantalon de costume noir et pris son téléphone avant de composer un numéro.

_ Allo ? Fis-il.

Il s'essuya les larmes coulantes sur ses joues et émit un rire bref.

_ C'est fait ma chérie ! Tout compte fait, plus besoin de la tuer, elle l'as fait toute seule !

Puis il éclata de rire. Un rire si mesquin que j'en frissonnais. Je vis du coin de l'œil Aiko qui me fixait, m'apercevant de ses yeux tristes et haineux avant de retourner son regard sur son mari. Je comprend maintenant...

_ Oui, elle à eut un accident de voiture. Quoi ? Bien sur que je suis seul !

Il se retourna pour scruter les alentours et je me cachais rapidement derrière l'arbre devant moi.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime ma chérie et bientôt, nous serons riches avec l'argent de la mégère.

Puis il s'en alla, me laissant curieux et compatissant malgré moi pour cette pauvre dame. Soudainement, un mouvement d'air se fis sentir et Aiko se retrouva à mes côté, le front en sang dégoulinant sur son visage et ses joues, trace de son accident de voiture et preuve de son cœur brisé.

_ Que voulez-vous ? Fis-je un peu apeuré par son regard sévère.

Ce n'était pas le regard de ma mère, menaçant mais implicitement tendre. C'était celui d'une femme brisée habitée par la vengeance au delà de la mort.

_ Ce que je veux jeune homme ? Vous le savez déjà. Fit sa voix d'outre tombe.

Je me rappelai pas que la voix de Jack avait ce genre de voix à faire froid dans le dos.

Celui-ci était d'ailleurs restait avec ses amis fantôme, a faire je ne sais quoi. Pour une fois, j'aimerai l'avoir à mes côtés. Et tandis que je tremblais de froid (nous étions quand même au printemps), elle déclara encore une fois.

_ Je veux la vengeance. Tu va m'aider à l'obtenir.

Mes sourcils se fronça et la colère m'envahit doucement.

_ Écoutez Madame, je comprend que votre Mari avait une liaison avec une autre femme mais je n'interférai jamais dans cette histoire ! Les morts doivent rester à leur place, c'est à dire, dans la tombe sans déranger les vivants !

Puis je m'en alla d'un pas furieux. SI furieux en fait que j'entendis à peine le vent souffler autour de moi. Par contre j'entendis très bien le cri désespéré que poussa Aiko Uchiha avant de coller son visage face au mien, ses yeux sombres et ensanglantés me fixant.

Le froid m'envahit soudainement encore plus qu'auparavant et je grelotta. Le vent fictif tourna autour de moi, faisant voleter mes cheveux et la robe que portait Aiko.

_ J'aurai ma vengeance ! Tu le regrettera petit morveux !

Puis elle disparut en un éclair. Comme si cela ne s'était pas passé alors que mes yeux exorbités et effrayés ne voulaient reprendre une taille normal. Puis le froid redevint chaud et je cessa de trembloter. Malgré tout, mes genoux s'entrechoquaient de peur.

_ Sasuke ?

Je sursauta violemment et me retourna vers Jack.

_ Bah alors ? On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme...

Toujours le mot pour rire celui-là. Mais bon, grâce à lui, je me détendis et fit un bref sourire avant de lui crier :

_ Crétin !

Il s'en amusa et nous partîmes tous les deux vers la voiture de Papa et Maman. Un bruit cependant attira mon attention vers la petite forêt qui bordait le cimetière, à quelques pas de nous. J'ai cru apercevoir une silhouette...

Au final, je haussais les épaules et ne fit pas plus attention. Sûrement mon imagination.

_ Eh bien, où t'étais passé ? Fit Papa lorsque nous arrivons devant la voiture garé sur le parking.

_ Oh, j'ai fait un tour,...

_ Dans un cimetière ? Fit-il, les yeux surpris.

Avec hésitation, je hochai la tête et il soupira.

_ Les jeunes de nos jours...ils ne savent plus quoi inventer pour s'amuser.

Je rigolai un peu et déclara :

_ Tu parle vraiment comme un vieux P'pa.

Je pris la deuxième tape sur la tête de la journée. Merci Maman.

_ Ne parle pas ainsi à ton Père. Il est peut être vieux, mais quand on est poli, on le dit pas. Ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'ai élevé !

_ Merci Chérie...je suppose.

_ De rien Mon Amour. Fis-elle visiblement fière.

_ C'est dingue ce que tes parents sont encore plus cinglés que toi, malgré qu'ils ne voient pas les esprits.

Je hocha la tête, en soufflant de fatigue.

Vivement qu'on rentre.

A suivre...


	6. Chapitre 5: Une impression

Disclaimer : Naruto ne m'appartient pas, sauf quelques persos.

Chapitre 5

_Je rêve...évidemment que je rêve, qui aurait déjà vu auparavant un jolie paysage bordée d'éléphant multicolores s'habillant de beau tutu rose ? Et dansant sur de la musique provenant de je ne sais où par la même occasion. Attendez...c'est moi ou j'ai bien entendu du Britney Spears ? C'est pas possible de faire des rêve comme ça, les parents ont certainement dû me droguer... _

_J'entendis alors au loin une voix m'appelée, assez impatiente d'ailleurs la voix..._

_ Sasuke Uchiha ! Bon sang réveille-toi !

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement tendis que je me redressa violemment. Malheureusement, trop violemment car je m'embronchais alors dans les tas de draps qui me couvraient, me pris le pieds de dedans et tomba lamentablement par terre, la tête en bas et le sang menaçant d'irrigué vers le cerveau à une vitesse exponentielle.

J'entendis un éclat de rire, qui provenant nul doute de ma gentille Maman et me releva doucement, faisant attention aux vertiges.

_ C'est bon,t'as fini de faire le mariole ? Tu vas être en retard.

Je me frottais les yeux avec mes poings (chose que je faisais depuis tout petit) et grogna de mécontentement.

_ Quoi ? Où ?

_ Et bien à l'école voyons !

Quelle heure est-il ? Je balaya la chambre du regard de vis l'horloge sur le mur afficher un joli 7h30. J'avais cours à 8h... 

_ Merde !

Puis je me leva aussi rapidement que je le pouvais et entrepris de m'habiller à vitesse éclair sans prendre la peine de me coiffer. Ma mère s'en alla avec un bref rire amusé et claqua la porte en sortant.

Je me contempla dans le miroir et j'eus soudainement peur...c'est moi cet espèce d'épouvantail ayant l'air de sortir de boîte à moitié bourré ?

Oui, c'est moi.

Finalement, je descendis les escaliers à la vitesse éclair vers la cuisine, pris un croissant posé sur la table, attrapa mon sac et partis après un « A ce soir » à mes parents bientôt suivi par « Et rentre par trempée comme la dernière fois ! » de la part de Maman.

Je parle souvent de ma mère et très peu de mon père. En fait, c'est sûrement parce que je n'ai pas...d'atome crochu avec lui. Je sais, je suis son fils, donc pas besoin d'avoir d'atome crochu mais c'est comme ça. Lorsque je suis prêt de lui, c'est comme si je me sentais mal à l'aise et que je n'avais pas vraiment ma place à ses côtés.

C'est étrange, je sais. Mais c'est comme ça.

_ Jack ? Demandais-je dans le vent

Il apparut soudainement à mes côtes, un sourire débile sur son visage et fit :

_ Oui gamin ?

_ Peux-tu regarder derrière moi, il n'y à personne ? Murmurais-je les sourcils froncés.

En effet, depuis l'enterrement,j'ai l'impression d'avoir une présence derrière moi qui m'observe et comme j'ai cette superbe particularisé d'attirer les personnes suspectes (la plupart son mortes), je deviens vite paranoïaque.

Jack hocha la tête et fit je ce que je lui demandais avant de revenir vers moi, tout joyeux.

_ Je ne vois absolument personne ! Vraiment gamin, tu devrai te détendre un peu.

Bizarre...c'était vraiment mon imagination alors. Je pina mes lèvres, m'insurgeant mentalement et continua ma route.

_Bonjour Monsieur. Murmurais-je à Monsieur Professeur parmi la foule d'élèves présent.

IL hocha la tête, sans expression et ne fit aucun commentaire, ce qui me laissa légèrement suspicieux. A son habitude, il venait vers moi le premier et complimenter mon assiduité par des phrases pompeuses et dépassé d'époque.

Aujourd'hui était la journée des bizarrerie apparemment.

_ Dis-moi gamin, tu vas bien ? Fit Jack ayant l'air inquiet soudainement.

Je le regardai, étonné et secoua la tête en signe d'affirmation.

_ Bien sur crétin, pourquoi veux-tu que ça n'aille pas ? Fis-je entre mes dents lorsque quelqu'un me bouscula dans les couloirs.

Il haussa les épaules, mais continua de me contempler.

_ Je ne sais pas. Tu as quelque chose de …différent aujourd'hui.

Je haussa un sourcils :

_ Et quoi je te pris ?

_ Hummm...ton aura n'est pas comme d'habitude.

Mon aura ? Est-il sérieux, depuis quand peut-il voir les auras des gens ? IL eut l'air de comprendre mes interrogations puisqu'il s'empressa de continuer sa phrase avec hésitation.

_ Je ne peux voir que ton aura gamin...je pense que c'est parce que je te côtoie depuis maintenant quelques années, j'ai développé une certaine affinité avec son aura. C'est pour cela que je peux la voir surement.

Je hocha la tête, convaincu.

_ et donc, qu'a-t-elle, mon aura ?

_ Tu sais quoi laisse tomber. Vas en cours gamin !

Puis il se dématérialisa sous mon regard éberlué me laissant seul dans le couloir. Bon, c'est vrai que je n'étais pas seul puisque des centaines de gens me le rappelaient en me bousculant de toute part, se pressant afin d'atteindre leur salle de classe. Mais j'ai quelques fois l'impression d'appartenir plus au monde de Jack à mon propre monde et le fait que celui-ci était parti me faisait me sentir mal, comme si la solitude me pesait encore plus que d'habitude.

Je soupirai et m'en alla vers la salle d'Anglais. Prions pour ne pas croiser Shotaro, Akise et « mec-sans-nom » durant la journée...

A suivre...


	7. Chapitre 6: Itachi

Disclamair : Naruto ne m'appartient pas, juste quelques persos.

Chapitre 6

Je n'ai pas vu Jack de la journée. C'était la première fois que cela arriver. Et étrangement, je m'en sentais déprimé. Qu'ai-je bien pu faire pour qu'il m'ignore lorsque je l'appelle ?

Je soupira et me dit que j'ai beaucoup soupirer aujourd'hui. J'ai bien du créer un ouragan à l'autre bout du monde depuis ce matin je crois. De plus, aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. Nous étions le Mardi 10 mai, le jour de mon anniversaire. Et il n'était pas là.

Mes parents sont réunis autour de moi, attendant impatiemment que je souffle sur ces bougies. Je le fis et mes 17 bougies d'anniversaire avec condescendance. 

Jack a toujours était là pendant anniversaires et il avait beau être lourd et son humour laissé vraiment à désirer quant à fâcheuse manie de parler graveleux quand l'envie lui en prenait, n'en parlons pas...mais c'était mon ami. Mon seul ami d'ailleurs.

Je suis pathétique. Mon seul ami est mort, enterré six pieds sous terre depuis des années et sûrement que les vers sont en train de lui manger la peau en ce moment même.

Si toute fois n'était-il pas déjà transformé en squelette.

J'ouvris mes cadeaux, découvrant plusieurs romans qui m'avaient fait de l'œil quelques tant auparavant, des vêtements et un jeu vidéo survival/horreur dont le but était de tuer des morts-vivants...je m'abstiens toute réflexion quant à la mauvaise plaisanterie non intentionnelle et remercia Papa et Maman par une étreinte. Je fais semblant alors de sourire et de m'amuser durant toute la soirée.

C'était sûrement le plus triste de mes anniversaires. Seul celui où pour la première fois, je l'avais passé sans Itachi qui arrivait à concurrencer.

Quelques heures plus tard, la fête entre famille est terminée. Oui, je ne fête mon anniversaire qu'avec mes parents et Jack d'habitude. Disons que ma famille à plusieurs différents avec les autres membres des Uchiha bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi.

En ce moment, il est 21h45 et je suis allongé sur mon lit, ressassant ma journée. Cependant, je n'arrive pas à savoir pour cet esprit excessivement bruyant, ennuyant et pervers que je me trimballe a longueur de journée durant 6 ans m'en voulait subitement et m'ignorai comme on ignore un étranger passant dans la rue juste à côté de vous.

Mon téléphone sonna alors soudainement, me faisant violemment sursauter et je chercha mon portable, balayant la pièce du regard. Je le trouva sur mon bureau et donc, décrocha une fois que j'atteignis celui-ci.

_Allô ?

Personne ne répondit. On devait vraiment me faire un canular...super le jour de mon anniversaire en plus.

_Allô ?! Questionnais-je, un peu en colère.

Puis j'entendis finalement un bruit. Pas plus qu'un souffle, comme une respiration.

_ Bon, écoutez, cessez ces canular à présent, ce n'est pas vraiment drôle et je n'ai pas que ça à faire de mon temps libre !

Il à semblais que la respiration eut un accrochage, comme si elle voulait parler mais le silence ne s'en fit que plus intense et lourd. Puis finalement, le bruit d'un _Bip _m'avertit que la personne avait raccroché.

Non mais vraiment, quel con !

Je balança mon téléphone sur le lit et m'allongea dessus avant qu'il ne résonne encore une fois.

Cette fois, ils y échapperont pas !

_ Sale connard ! Tu t'arrête ou sinon je te tue toi, toute ta famille, ton chien et le chien de ton voisin ! hurlais-je à travers la combiné.

Je crois que l'absence de Jack et l'appel précédent m'a vraiment mis en pétard...

_ Sasuke ? Fit une voix au bout du fil.

Il eut plusieurs secondes de silence avant que je ne m'écris soudainement, tout joyeux et ma colère d'antan oubliée.

_ Itachi ?

_ Euh oui...ça va dit moi ? Tu m'avais l'air excessivement furieux quand tu m'a menacé d'homicide...

Ah parce que quand il menace des gens, il le fait d'une voix niaise et enthousiaste ? Il devait vraiment avoir l'air d'un psychopathe alors. .mais là n'est pas la question.

_ Désolé...c'était un imbécile qui s'amuser au téléphone. Un canular en somme.

J'entendis un rire bref avant que mon frère ne me réponde.

_ Je vois, on m'as déjà fait cela à moi. Mais j'ai tout simplement ignoré et raccrocher...je n'ai pas menacer de tuer son chien vois-tu ?

IL n'y a que l'histoire du chien qui le dérange ? Je soupira et demanda. 

_ Sinon, pourquoi tu m'appelle ?

_ Et bien pour souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à mon adorable petit frère. Bientôt la tombe !

_ Merci... sauf pour la tombe évidemment. Je côtoie déjà bien assez de mort comme ça.

J'ai finis la phrase en murmurant loin du combiné, totalement blasé. D'ailleurs, si le mien (de mort) pouvait éventuellement apparaître, ça serait cool... 

Itachi ria de l'autre côté et je récola mon oreille au portable. 

Et puis nous avons parler durant au moins deux bonnes heures avant de raccrocher.

Et puis pensivement, je vérifia les personnes présentes dans ma boîte de contact. Papa, Maman, Itachi et mon école.

Mes seuls contact...c'est absolument triste.

Enfin bref, il est temps de dormir, demain est une grosse journée.

Je me changea rapidement et alla me coucher.

Tout cela sans remarquer l'étrange atmosphère changeante dans la pièce.


	8. Chapitre 7: L'hôpital

Disclamair : Naruto ne m'appartient pas sauf quelques persos

Chapitre 7

Lorsque j'ouvris le yeux, je n'arrivai pas à me souvenir de la veille, et ni comment je me suis retrouvé à cet endroit. Où sommes-nous ? À première vue, l'hôpital si je devais en juger par le nombre de lit totalement blancs et des murs peints de cette même couleur. Ah, et vous ai-je parlé de mon bras complètement plâtré ? Non. Et bien oui, non seulement, je me retrouve amnésique à mon réveil mais en plus, mon bras s'était visiblement cassé durant mon sommeil. Étrange, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Ceci dit, il est encore plus étrange de ne trouver personne à mon chevet. Pas même Jack, ce qui était assez compréhensif compte tenu du fait qu'il ne m'adressait pas la parole depuis...hier il me semble ? A moins que je fus sortis d'un long coma à cause d'un quelconque accident ce qui pourrait causer mon amnésie partielle. Pourvu qu'il ne se soit pas passé des mois, pire, des années !

Perdus dans mes pensées horrifique, j'entendis la porte être poussée et vis mes parents entrée dans la pièce puis ils s'arrêtèrent pour me regarder, perplexe. En effet, me voir en boule sur mon lit, le bras plâtré tenu au dessus de ma tête pour ne pas aggraver la blessure et moi me roulant sur le lit d'avant en arrière tel un toxico en manque, il y avait effectivement de quoi avoir légèrement peur pour ma santé mentale, bien que je soit sure qu'il n'en reste plus grand chose à ce stade de ma vie. Oui c'était une vision des choses assez pessimiste mais ce n'est pas vous qui êtes en train de vous demandez si votre séjour dans un hôpital est dû à un grave accident qui à causé votre perte de mémoire ainsi qu'un bras dans le plâtre ni vous qui voyez les morts vous faire des blagues douteuses, se présentant la cervelle pendante ou un trou dans le cœur rien que pour vous faire peur ! Alors oui, j'ai des raisons de penser que ma santé mentale ne tenait qu'à un fil ! Et oui, je suis en train de faire une crise d'angoisse intérieure et il faut que je me calme...

Inspire, expire, puis inspire, puis-

_ Chérie, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda ma mère, visiblement inquiète par mon attitude assez inhabituelle.

Je relevai la tête, les larmes aux bords des yeux et cria aux bord de l'apoplexie :

_ S'il vous plaît, me dites pas que j'ai passé mes trente ans !

Oui, il n'y avait que cela qui m'affolait assez pour pleurer comme une petite fille à qui on aurait abaissé sa culotte à fraise. Et non, cela ne m'étais jamais arriver de baisser les culottes des filles puisque je passais le plus clair de mon temps à les fuir presque autant que les fantômes qui me poursuivaient.

Mes parents et le médecin présent dans le pièce me scrutèrent assez ébahis par mon éclat invraisemblable et mon père se racla la gorge avant de dire, hésitant :

_ Tu ne te rappelle de rien n'est-ce pas ?

Mes yeux se firent plus affolés et ma mère soupira.

_ Non, tu as toujours 17 ans Sasuke.

Je hochai la tête, soulagé mais perplexe quant aux visages froissés de mes géniteurs ainsi que de leur regards fuyant.

_ Sasuke, la police est ici et veux te parler.

Je fis les yeux rond, me demandant soudainement si je n'avais pas plutôt une TRÈS grosse bêtise la veille pour avoir affaire à des policiers.

_ Sache qu'ils nous ont tout expliquer lorsqu'ils t'ont ramené à l'hôpital...et je veux être sure que tu sache que je serai toujours ta mère et-

Ma mère lâcha un sanglot puis bientôt, des larmes coulèrent abondamment sur son visage aussi pâle que le mien. Je ne comprenais vraiment rien et tandis que j'observais mon père la réconfortait, deux hommes en uniforme s'avança vers nous après être entrés.

_ Sasuke Uchiha ? Fit le premier, un homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux extraordinairement bleus.

Hypnotisé par le regard et le charisme assez imposant de l'homme, je finis par hocher la tête.

_ Je m'appelle Namikaze Minato et voici mon coéquipier, Monsieur Akimitsu.

Je dévia le regard vers l'autre et vis un petit bonhomme grassouillet, me fixant comme une étrangeté de la nature, ses iris bruns me contemplant sans cligner des yeux, me faisant un peu peur. Je reportais alors mon regard sur les beaux yeux de Monsieur Namikaze.

_ On aurai quelques questions à te poser. Tu le veux bien ?

_ Est-ce une question rhétorique ou bien ai-je vraiment le choix ? Car dans ce cas, je pourrais éventuellement choisir de vous demandez ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour avoir une petite visite de deux policiers.

Ils me regardèrent surpris, avant qu'un léger sourire n'échappe au blond alors que le grassouillet grogna de mécontentement, me faisant sursauter quant aux décibels graves qu'il jeta dans la pièce.

_ Pour être honnête, non tu n'as pas le choix mais je suppose que tu regarde assez de séries télévisés pour savoir que tu n'es pas en très bonne position.

_ Très bien. Fis-je, la tête basse face à la réponse du blond.

_ J'aimerai que tu me dise ce qui est arriver cette nuit.

Je le contempla, septique. Avait-il perdu lui aussi la raison ? Suis-je contagieux ?

_ JE dormais. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me posez cette question stupide...

Les deux policiers se regardèrent, tout aussi perplexe que moi mais quelque chose me disais que cela n'était pas pour les même raisons. J'entendis en fond, ma mère inspirer fortement comme pour se donner du courage.

_ Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas ?

Bon, cela commençait à vraiment être inquiétant. Serais-je somnambule et l'on m'avais vu en train de dévaliser nos voisins ou quelque chose comme ça ?

_ Non, vraiment pas et j'apprécierai que quelqu'un m'explique parce que je commence à vraiment paniqué là...

Monsieur yeux-bleus ouvrit la bouche et déclara, comme une sentence qui tombe durant le passage devant le juge pour un condamné à mort.

_ Tu as essayé de tuer quelqu'un, cette nuit.

Pardon ?

_ Pardon ? C'est une blague c'est ça ? Fis-je, la voix tremblante.

Ma mère recommença à pleurer et je sentis que je n'allais pas tarder non plus.

Le regard mortellement sérieux de Minato et de l'air répugné que l'autre avait envers moi me fis sentir nauséeux.

_ Non, ce n'est pas une blague Sasuke. Tu es accusé de tentative d'homicide sur la personne de Saburo Uchiha.

A suivre...


	9. Chapitre 8: Il est revenu

Disclamair : Naruto ne m'appartient pas sauf quelques persos

Chapitre 8

_ Tu es accusé d'homicide sur la personne de Saburo Uchiha.

Je crus sérieusement que quelqu'un me faisait une blague ou qu'une caméra cachée traînait par là, et ce fut pour cela que j'éclatai de rire. Si fort d'ailleurs que ma voix se perdit dans des aiguës excessivement désagréable pour les personnes aux alentours à la vue de leur visage grimaçant au niveau de décibel que je pouvais bien faire sortir de ma bouche. Je savais parfaitement que j'avais l'air particulièrement hystérique. Et bien, en fait, je l'étais. Un meurtre ? Moi ? Je peine déjà à tuer les petites araignées que je retrouve dans le jardin. Non pas parce que j'aimais les araignées mais bien parce que j'en avais une peur monstre. J'étais une chochotte ! Alors non, je n'avais pas tué quelqu'un !

_ M-moi ? C'est une blague j'espère ? Fis-je encore étouffé dans ma crise de rire.

Mais aucun sourire n'était venu éclairer le visage du beau policier, de l'autre grassouillet ou de mes parents. Ils avaient pour ainsi dire, une véritable tête d'enterrement ( je pensais que ça faisait bien avec la situation...)

_ Mais enfin, je m'en souviens même pas ! Et puis je le connais pas ce mec, c'est qui d'abord ?

Monsieur yeux-bleus reprit la parole.

_ Saburo Uchiha, mari de la défunte Aiko Uchiha morte dans un accident de voiture il y à peu. Vous êtes allez à son enterrement selon les dires de vos parents.

Saburo...le mari infidèle ? Celui dont j'ai espionné la conversation au cimetière ? Le moins que je puisse dire, c'était qu'il l'avait tout de même bien mérité. Mais la mort aurait était une punition un peu trop drastique non ? Le prison aurait été parfaite.

_ Écoutez, je ne connaissais pas cette personne, je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'aurais tué !

_ Vous voyez ! Mon fils est innocent ! Cria ma mère.

A ses côtés, mon père avait baissé la tête, préférant ne rien répondre. J'aurai quant à moi, voulu quelque chose de sa part, peut être une parole comme quoi son fils ne pouvais pas faire de mal à une mouche, mais non, rien sinon son silence.

Monsieur Namikaze ignora ma mère et garda ses yeux sur moi, me mettant vraiment mal à l'aise.

_ Sasuke. N'y a t-il aucune raison sur le fait que Saburo Uchiha à été retrouvé à moitié mort dans son salon, toi à ses côtés sur la caméra de surveillance ? Et tenant un couteau ? Fit-il.

Vraiment ? Tout cela était vraiment arrivé ? Je n'aurai plus aucun doute si je pouvais voir ses vidéos.

_ Pourrais-je voir les vidéos surveillance s'il vous plaît ?

Monsieur Namikaze hocha la tête et déclara :

_ Bien sur, mais elles ne sont pas ici. Dés que tu sera sur pieds de nouveau et que ton bras ira mieux, nous repasserons ici. La chambre sera sur haute surveillance car tu es notre principal suspect donc n'essaye en aucun cas de t'enfuir.

Ce n'était pas comme si je serai aller bien loin avec un bras aussi lourd.

_ D'ailleurs, pourquoi ais-je un bras plâtré ? Demandais-je.

_ La police est arrivé sur les lieux puisque les voisins avait entendu les cris de Monsieur Uchiha. Ils ont tenté de vous démunir du couteau mais vous vous êtes débattu et un des policiers vous à cassé le bras pour que vous lâchiez l'arme. Expliqua le grassouillet, le ton virulent et haineux.

Quelle bande de... ! Ils auraient pu me cassé l'autre bras ! Celui dont je ne me sers ni pour manger, ni pour écrire ou pour...euh, vous le savez très bien...

Je hochais la tête, fusillant tout de même le policier que j'aimais le moins ( et ce n'était pas monsieur Namikaze cela va s'en dire) tandis que Yeux-bleus se leva, soupirant et ne me lâchant pas des yeux.

_ Bien, dans ce cas, nous repasserons à l'hôpital dans trois semaines, le temps que ta blessure guérisse et nous t'amèneront au commissariat. Là-bas, tu pourra jeté un coup d'œil aux cassettes.

_ Très bien. Décrétais-je.

_ Sur ce, Monsieur, Madame, Sasuke...au revoir. Fit-il à l'adresse de mes parents ainsi qu'à moi.

Puis il sortit, nous laissant seuls. Je vis Maman s'avancer doucement vers mon lit. Elle pris une chaise trônant contre le mur à ma gauche et s'essaya. Elle pris ma main et la serra fort.

_ Sasuke...fis-t-elle la voix enrouée d'avoir un peu trop versée de larmes.

_ Je n'ai pas fait cela Maman...je suis innocent !

_ Mon chérie, je-

Elle se fit brutalement coupée par la voix rauque de mon père.

_Nous avons vu les vidéos Sasuke. Tu était dessus et les événements se sont déroulés exactement comme l'a dit ce policier.

Il me semblait que mon corps et mon cœur se faisaient encore plus lourd, s'écrasant tel une enclume dans mon estomac et plusieurs émotions que je parvins difficilement à réprimer me remonta dans la gorge, hurlant aux mots de sortir tandis que je me taisais, les larmes aux bords des yeux. Depuis que ces policiers étaient arrivés et qu'ils m'avaient annoncés cela comme si ils ne parlaient que d'une tâche quotidienne et particulièrement fastidieuse à faire, rien ne m'avait parut aussi réel que maintenant. Je m'étais comporté comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'une blague très douteuse, comme si cette tentative de meurtre avait été annoncé à quelqu'un d'autre, à tout le monde sauf à moi.

J'avais eu l'impression d'être devant un écran de télévision regardant avec indifférence un film policier de très mauvais goût car je savais que cela ne n'arriverai jamais dans la vraie vie. Comme si je regardais l'existence de quelqu'un d'autre à travers cette boîte à image qui abrutissait littéralement le gens.

Et là, rien ne m'avais paru plus vrai, plus douloureusement réel.

_« Merde sasuke, t'as vraiment fais ça ? »_ Me disais-je, le cerveau tourbillonnant dans tout les sens, les idées confuses.

_ Vous pouvez...partir s'il vous plaît ? Fis-je les larmes déjà en train de coulées.

Ma mère voulut dire quelque chose mais Papa lui agrippa le bras et l'emmena loin de la pièce, fermant la porte au passage, me laissant seul.

_ Eh, gamin...

Je sursautais brutalement, effaçant à toute vitesse les signes de ma faiblesse et regardais autour de moi. Cette voix...

Jack apparut soudainement devant moi, avec son sourire idiot et étrangement penaud ainsi que sa cervelle pendante. Je renfilais d'émotion (et aussi parce que j'avais le nez qui coulait...). Si je pouvais le serrer dans mes bras sans que je ne passe à travers lui et que je finisse la gueule dans le mur d'en face, je le ferai croyez-moi ! Cet idiot m'avais tant manqué !

_ Jack ! Idiot, où tu étais ? Invectivais-je pour me donner l'impression que je n'étais pas du tout en train de chialer i peine quelques secondes.

_ Eh bien, cela fais toujours plaisir de se voir accueillir aussi chaleureusement !

_ Jack...tu as manqué mon anniversaire. N'attend pas de moi que je te pardonne aussi facilement et sans explication. Tout de suite. Ordonnais-je

_ Très bien...soupira-t-il. Depuis quelques temps, je percevais une étrange aura qui t'habitais, ou plutôt qui te tournait autour. Et elle m'était étrangement familière...du coup je suis partis quelques temps afin de trouver ce qui ne va pas avec toi. Je suis passé au cimetière notamment.

_ Au cimetière ?

_ Oui, plus exactement près de la tombe de Madame Aiko. Normalement, les fantômes sont très attachés à leur tombes. Cela témoigne de la vie qu'ils ont eut, de combien ils ont été aimés etc...et donc, j'aurai pu l'appeler à partir de ce lieu. Mais elle n'as pas répondu, elle n'avais tout simplement aucun lien d'attache avec l'endroit d'où elle à été enterré...c'est assez rare. Mais j'ai tout de même perçu la même aura qui se dégageait de toi. Et désolé de te dire cela Sasuke...tu puais. Asséna-t-il sérieux comme la mort (ahaha, très drôle)

_ Quoi ? Comment ça ?!

Oui, j'étais assez vexé pour le coup...non mais ! Je ne pue pas moi !

_ Pas toi au sens littéral, car je ne possède pas de faculté olfactives ni quoique ce soit qui appartiennent aux vivants. Par exemple, lorsque j'aperçois un bon pain au chocolat, je saurai qu'il sentira bon. Les fantômes ne possèdent que les sentiments et les sensations liés à leur ancienne vie, car ils n'ont pas oublié qu'un pain au chocolat sentais bon. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

_Euh...a peu près...mais puisque tu ne peux pas me sentir, pourquoi tu-

_ En effet me coupât-t-il sous mon regard furieux qu'il ignora sciemment. Ce n'était pas ton odeur qui me dérangeait. C'était ton aura qui dégageait une odeur pestilentielle. Ça par contre, les esprits peuvent très bien sentir ce qui appartient au monde des morts en particulier lorsqu'il s'agit des auras. Et c'était la même que celle où repose la tombe de Aiko. Après la tentative de meurtre sur son mari, je suis allé voir sur les lieux du crime. Même odeur.

_ Donc tu es en train de me dire que si j'ai commis cet acte horrible, c'est à cause d'elle ? Comment ?!

_ Et bien, il est plus que possible qu'elle t'es possédée...

A suivre...


End file.
